DGN Tales
by SaintObstinate
Summary: A DGN Tales se passa dois séculos depois do ataque ao Black Dragon. Um pequeno grupo de viajantes estavam nas montanhas perto de Mana Ridge no intuito de ficar mais forte, porém, algo estranho acontece, algo que poderia mudar a vida de todos para sempre.
1. Prólogo

Notas Iniciais: Essa é uma fanfiction que foi criada a partir de pequenas cenas em um grupo no Whatsapp. O objetivo do grupo era apenas ter uma facilidade para falar com os integrantes de nossa Guild, porém, no meio das muitas conversas, uma história foi criada por todos os integrantes daquele grupo.

Adenilson, Filippe, Henrique, Vinicius, Victória e eu criamos a DGN Tales

Uma fanfiction de Dragon Nest criada por todos nós! Espero que gostem!

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Obstinate era um humano da classe **Saint**, já estava forte o suficiente para andar sozinho por territórios abertos sem sofrer muitos danos de monstros ao redor. Por essa razão, resolveu ajudar um velho amigo a ficar mais forte.

Cluth caminhava atento atrás de Obstinate, como um pupilo segue os passos de seu mestre. Cluth ainda era um **Priest**, mas faltava pouco para fazer sua segunda especialização de poderes. Por essa razão pediu ao seu amigo que o ajudasse e que o orientasse sobre a segunda (pra não dizer a primeira) escolha mais importante de sua vida.

Os dois caminhavam devagar por entre as árvores secas e sem folhas de um clima frio. A neve caía devagar sobre os dois e sobre o chão já pintado de branco. Tudo o que se ouvia eram os passos que mal faziam barulho na neve. Cluth tremia tanto pelo frio a sua volta quanto pelo nervosismo de tudo estar quieto demais. Obstinate caminhava tranquilo com um sorriso reconfortante no rosto.

Depois de caminharem mais um pouco, ouvem-se barulhos não muito longe de onde os dois estavam. O som era característico de uma batalha.

"Cluth, proteja-se!".

"O-okay!".

O Saint então corre na direção do barulho, passando por entre as árvores, ele saca a sua wand e põe o escudo em sua frente preparando para bloquear qualquer ataque. Alguns segundos depois ele chega a um campo aberto onde encontra alguém com um sobretudo branco e dourado. Esse alguém estava de costas, mas Obstinate reconheceria aquele sobretudo em qualquer lugar.

"Mestre Hachii?".

"Oh! Obs! Como vai um dos meus melhores alunos?".

Hachii era um dos integrantes da guarda Royal, era um **Guardian** muito forte, e seu nome era conhecido por todos em Saint Heaven. Para Obstinate, ter tido ele como um tutor era mais do que uma honra. Seu mestre se tornou um de seus melhores amigos.

"Muito bem mestre. O que o senhor faz aqui?".

"Estava procurando por cristais de gelo..." Hachii aponta para a caverna atrás dele "preciso deles para estudar... Alias, devo perguntar o mesmo para você. O que te traz aqui?".

"Ah! Estou aqui com um amigo, estou ajudando ele a ficar mais forte".

Obstinate dá um sinal para Cluth no mini mapa mostrando sua localização.

"Parece que foi ontem que era você quem precisava de ajuda pra isso" Hachii sorri "espero que esteja ensinando bem esse seu amigo, assim como eu te ensinei".

"Com certeza".

Cluth aparece saindo de traz de uma árvore e caminha até o lado de Obstinate.

"Cluth, quero que conheça meu antigo mestre. Esse é o Hachii, ele me ajudou muito quando eu ainda era um Priest."

"M-Muito prazer senhor. Me chamo Cluth, sou um Priest".

"É bom te conhecer jovem. Um Priest né? Está querendo virar um Saint assim como seu tutor?".

Cluth balançou a cabeça.

"Ainda não sei no que vou me especializar, senhor".

"Oh, creio que descobrirá logo".

Hachii sorri e Cluth devolve o sorriso para ele.

"Ah, olhem só o que eu consegui encontrar!"

Hachii tira do bolso um embrulho e abre revelando um cristal de gelo cintilante e mostra para os dois. O cristal brilhava intensamente e pulsava como se estivesse vivo.

"Não é lindo? Finalmente encontrei um fragmento desses."

"Realmente é muito bonito... posso tocar?" Disse Obs esticando a mão.

"Claro, mas cuidado que é muito frágil". Hachii entregou o cristal nas mãos do Saint como se estivesse entregando um bebe recém nascido.

Obs segurou com cuidado o cristal. Ele era frio, mas não por causa da temperatura da região, era como se o frio viesse do próprio cristal. Com medo de estraga-lo, Obs o devolve para seu mestre. Hachii então o pega e o embrulha novamente com o maior cuidado possível.

Poucos segundos depois os três sentem o chão tremer por um tempo.

"Um terremoto?" Cluth indaga.

"Não, isso foi..." Hachii responde, sem tempo de terminar a frase.

O gelo abaixo deles se rompe numa explosão fazendo-os voar em direções diferentes e um enorme dragão aparece do chão rachado. Seu rosnado era assustador e ao invés de fogo, ele soltava uma tempestade de gelo pela boca. Com medo do pior, Hachii grita para os outros dois:

"Abaixem-se! Eu dou conta!".

Obstinate pega sua wand ignorando o que seu antigo mestre falou.

_Você é forte mestre, mas é um dragão! Sozinho você nunca... _Obstinate pensava.

O dragão pousou e soltou um enorme rugido. Hachii aproveitou o momento que o inimigo estava em terra e partiu para o ataque. Ele sacou sua mace, colocou o escudo em sua frente e correu numa velocidade quase inigualável. Ao chegar perto o suficiente de seu inimigo o Guardian salta.

"Lightning Strike!" Raios elétricos são formados a partir de sua mace e ele golpeia a pata esquerda do dragão. Porém, pouco depois do ataque, o inimigo contra ataca com a outra pata. Hachii não conseguiu colocar o escudo em sua frente a tempo e é atingido pelo golpe do dragão. O ataque foi forte o suficiente para jogar o Guardian longe o suficiente para ir para trás de onde Cluth e Obstinate estavam. Hachii bate as costas em um tronco de uma árvore e caí no chão, desacordado.

"Hachii!" Obstinate grita olhando para seu mestre no chão, mas logo vira para encarar o dragão. O Saint então sai correndo atrás do inimigo com sua wand em mãos.

"Lightning Bolt!" Ele solta um raio que sai de sua wand e vai em direção ao dragão. Porém, este abre as asas e começa a voar, escapando do raio.

O vento formado pelo bater de asas do dragão faz com que Obstinate voe para trás. Ele aterrissa na neve, sem ter nenhum machucado. Levanta com medo do próximo ataque do dragão, mas este voa pra longe de onde os três estavam. Obs cerra os olhos até ter a certeza de que o dragão realmente foi embora. Confirmado isso, ele corre para onde Hachii estava.

Cluth já estava curando o Guardian, mas sua cura não era forte o suficiente para um machucado tão serio como aquele. Obstinate então levanta a wand para o céu e, com um movimento, faz uma enorme Relic vermelha cair perto de seus amigos. A Relic soltava grandes ondas de Heal por algum tempo, isso fazia com que os cortes de Hachii, aos poucos, fossem cicatrizando.

Depois de alguns segundos, Hachii retoma a consciência. Com sua visão embaçada, vê Cluth e Obstinate ao seu lado olhando-o. Ele tenta se levantar no impulso, mas acaba não conseguindo.

"Está tudo bem senhor, fique calmo agora" Cluth o alerta.

"E-Estão todos bem?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim..." Obstinate reponde "O dragão foi embora".

Hachii levanta com dificuldade apoiando-se na árvore atrás dele.

"Vamos sair daqui... Ele pode voltar".

Os outros dois assentem com a cabeça e levantam também.

"Mana Ridge não está muito longe..." Diz Hachii "Devemos ir pra lá o quanto antes".

"Certo!" Os dois Clerics respondem ao mesmo tempo.

E então, o trio começa a caminhar montanha abaixo em direção à vila, com as armas em punhos e com medo correndo nas veias, eles caminham devagar no mar de neve.


	2. União

Chegando a cidade, os guerreiros estavam exaustos, famintos e ainda aterrorizados com o que acabaram de presenciar. Durante o caminho até Mana Ridge, Obstinate usou mais algumas vezes o Heal em Hachii para ter a certeza de que ele estava bem. Hachii era um Guardian surpreendentemente forte, não é qualquer um que consegue sair vivo depois de um ataque daqueles.

Mesmo os três conhecendo muito bem a cidade onde nasceram, Hachii tomou a dianteira.

"Me deem seus equipamentos, vou ao Blacksmith Borin para repara-los, enquanto isso, vão até a Mercant Jenny e comprem alguns suprimentos para a viagem".

Os dois assentem e entregam os equipamentos ao Guardian, mas algo incomoda Obstinate.

"Mestre Hachii... não acha que é melhor descansarmos? Está quase anoitecendo...".

"É, você está certo Obs... Assim que nossos equipamentos forem reparados, procuramos um hotel para passarmos a noite" Hachii joga uma sacola de gold para o Saint com uma expressão de _é por minha conta_ no rosto, e Obs faz que sim com a cabeça.

"E-eu..." Cluth resmunga "tenho um..." Antes de terminar a frase, o jovem Priest percebe que Hachii já tinha virado de costas a caminho do Blacksmith.

Obs da uma pequena cotovelada no braço de Cluth.

"Você não está pensando em ir a casa _dela_, está?".

"Na verdade estava sim...".

"Você não vai mudar nunca não é?" Obs sorri e faz um cafuné em Cluth que fica vermelho um pouco.

"Não custa tentar, certo?".

"Haha... vem, vamos logo até a Mercant".

Enquanto isso, Hachii foi a caminho do Blacksmith carregando os equipamentos pesados. Chegando lá, ele põe cuidadosamente sobre a mesa de Borin.

"L-Lord Hachii! A que devo a honra?".

"Olá Borin! Preciso que repare esses equipamentos".

"Yes, my Lord".

Hachii puxou uma pequena cadeira e sentou perto do Blacksmith, suspirando.

"Permita-me perguntar senhor, o que está fazendo aqui em Mana Ridge?".

"Estava nas montanhas procurando por cristais...".

"Ah... e encontrou algo especial?".

"Na verdade sim, encontrei um antigo cristal de gelo...".

O Blacksmith para bruscamente de martelar e suas mãos tremem.

"O S-Senhor diz... o c-cristal do d-dragão de g-gelo?!".

"Pelo fato de um dragão enorme ter nos atacado... suspeito que seja".

Borin continua a trabalhar freneticamente e suando frio. Ele estava apavorado.

"Lord Hachii... o senhor corre perigo! Esse cristal lhe rogará uma maldição e futuramente, lhe trará a morte!".

"Estou voltando o mais rápido possível para Saint Haven por esse motivo! Preciso estudar esse cristal e evitar tudo isso...".

O Blacksmith termina o serviço e entrega os equipamentos de volta para Hachii. Ele o paga o custo da reparação e pega os itens.

"Que os Deuses te abençoem nessa jornada".

O Guardian faz uma reverencia como agradecimento e vai de encontro aos outros dois.

Cluth e Obstinate encontram Hachii perto do Warehouse, os dois ficam preocupados com a expressão do Guardian.

"Mestre, o que houve?" Obs pergunta.

"Discutimos isso depois, vamos achar um hotel para passarmos a noite, lá eu explico a vocês".

"Sobre isso..." Obstinate segura os ombros de Cluth e o põe na frente dele "Cluth tem uma ideia".

O jovem Priest olha por cima do ombro para Obs meio sem jeito.

_Não era você quem disse que era uma má ideia?! _ Cluth pensa

"Err... E-Eu conheço uma pessoa que mora aqui perto... Podemos passar a noite lá...".

"Isso é ótimo! Mostre o caminho jovem!".

"Certo, me sigam".

Cluth toma à dianteira e Obs faz um sinal de positivo pra ele. Os três começaram a andar seguindo Cluth por entre as ruas de Mana Ridge. O sol estava prestes a se por, os comércios começavam a fechar, e todos se adentravam em suas casas. Quando chegaram a casa, Cluth respirou fundo e bateu na porta. Obstinate já sabia, mas Hachii ficou um pouco surpreso em ver que quem atendeu a porta era uma elfa.

"Cluth!" a garota loira pulou em cima dele abraçando-o.

"Oi... Bella" Disse Cluth afundando-se no abraço de Bella.

Os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas e ao enxuga-los, percebe que Obstinate e Hachii estão atrás de Cluth. Ela se solta do abraço e faz uma revência à Hachii.

"Lord Hachii, é uma honra vê-lo".

"Ora, vamos, não precisa ser tão cortês. Bella não é? Prazer em conhecê-la".

Bella sorri, tímida.

"Obs! Há quanto tempo!" Ela da um abraço rápido no Saint.

"É bom te ver de novo Bella".

"Vamos, entrem! A casa é simples, mas é aconchegante".

Todos entram. Eles seguem Bella até uma mesa na cozinha, onde ela serve um chá para todos. Depois de sentarem e tomarem o chá, Hachii percebeu um leve silencio mútuo no local e resolveu contar o que tinha ouvido sobre o cristal.

"Eu... tenho uma péssima notícia para vocês... Obstinate, Cluth...".

"O que houve mestre?" Obs indaga.

"Nós três estamos correndo perigo...".

Todos os outros respondem de uma só vez:

"O que?!".

"Não estou dando cem por cento de certeza em nada, mas o cristal que encontrei pode ter uma _força maligna_ que poderá despertando a ira dos dragões novamente... e se isso acontecer, eles terão por alvo quem tocou o cristal... ou seja, nós três".

Obstinate fica pasmo, e Cluth treme na cadeira. Bella tenta acalmar os dois.

"Isso é o que diz a lenda, pode não ser real...". Hachii diz, tentando conforta-los. "Mas se for...".

"Se for, precisarão de ajuda!" Bella responde levantando de sua cadeira "Eu irei com vocês!".

"Bella não!" Cluth levanta também "É muito perigoso!".

"Acha mesmo que irei deixar você sair por aquela porta correndo risco de vida? De jeito nenhum!".

"Não vejo problema algum. Toda ajuda é bem vinda" Hachii diz e olha para Cluth "Não é?".

"Sim! Pode até ser divertido!" Obstinate enfatiza.

"Eu agradeço muito Lord Hachii".

Bella caminha até Cluth e segura sua mão. Ela da um beijo em sua bochecha e cochicha em seu ouvido:

"Não se preocupe... eu te protejo, e aí você me protege ok?".

Cluth puxa Bella para mais perto de si e a beija apaixonadamente.

Obstinate limpa a garganta como um sinal para ambos, e eles se separam.

"Podem deixar isso pra depois? Vocês tem plateia".

Os dois ficam um pouco vermelhos, mas logo se recompõem.

"E então?" Diz Cluth "Qual o plano?".

"Sinto dizer jovem... mas temos que treinar você... mesmo que não esteja pronto para fazer sua segunda especialização, precisamos _pelo menos_ te deixar mais forte".

"Estou pronto pra receber seus ensinamentos" Cluth faz uma reverencia.

Obstinate levanta, caminha até ele e faz-lhe um cafuné com força.

"Esse é meu garoto! Haha!".

Todos riram um pouco e foram se ajeitando. Bella arrumou os aposentos para todos e eles foram dormir.

Já deitado, Obstinate fica pensando um pouco antes de dormir.

_Uma nova aventura? _

E com um sorriso no rosto, ele adormece.


End file.
